legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kowalski (Madagascar)
Kowalski is a character that hails from the Penguins of Madagascar universe alongside his leader Skipper, Private and Rico. M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Kowalski debuted in Slade Strikes Back as one of the characters trying to stop Slade and Joker alongside his men. Using his intelligence he was the one who came with the ideas and also a bit of the medic too. He returned in The V team Island Adventure once again as an alley for Bender and the B Team, alongside the other penguins, and the lemurs. However, he and the team minus Skipper decided to stay to check on the injured people from the war with Skeletor and Hordak only to return to save the others against Platyborg. Kowalski's favorite thing is science but his inventions often blow up or go horribly wrong. His greatest weapon is his brain but sometimes it's his weakness as well. The cause of his death was due to Anton Chigurh who killed him and the other two for Joker with his silence shotgun he equips with him at all times. Joker tell Skipper he killed Kowalski and his team as a way to make Skipper mad. He appears in Pilgatory where Zero, Lizbeth and Ciel were sent and he reveals that the time abnormality isn't fixed and that all mankind is doom after talking with the three, though Zero annoys him a bit Kowalski says the way to fix it is that is has something to do with the last and current adventure Dib and his friends have been on. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Non Humans Category:Birds Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bennett Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters hailing from the Madagascar universe